No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 4
by OPoF1991
Summary: Erwin rethinks his forbidden love for one woman. Contains mild manners of sex as Erwin explains many thinks about this woman's two-timing man.


The sweet smell of her perfume fills my nostrils...

The simple touch of her skin as it caresses mine sends these chills throughout my body...It's intoxicating

Her long strands formed perfectly around her naked form, covering little of her breast; her strands were like the waves of an ocean.

Her voice as it rings with pleasure sounds like angel's from heaven singing.

My arms around her beautiful sculpted form as I held her tightly against mine.

Our bodies became one that night, and what a glorious night it was.

If I could relive my life I will come back as myself, but my life would be different.

_Instead of living in this lonely penthouse apartment by myself, rethinking that glorious evening three nights ago and regretting what I should have done something years ago for her to love me. Then she could be sleeping in this bed, or making me breakfast and my arms will safely wrap around her beautiful frame.I could imagine her standing at my stove cooking a delicious meal, wearing the shirt I wore the previous night hanging loosely around her body, we made love the previous night so she kept the shirt open revealing what God could only sculpt. Her long wavy hair loosely hanging around her body wearing her white plastic glasses and unsuspectingly I wrap my arms around her holding her close to me wondering to myself why I got so lucky._

Now I lost you. Forever taken from me by another.

I try so hard to be happy for you both, and through the years I slowly accepted it until I see how lonely and miserable you were without him around.

I visit you, just to keep you company.

I try to make you smile, just so I could never see your tears of sadness.

I did things any husband should do, what your husband should do...

Instead, the one you married betrayed your love. He complains day and night to me about you, but his words disappear into a black hole, I think your wonderful. He complains how unattractive you are, but he only sees so little of you that he doesn't know you are just the fact the same. I think you're beautiful now matter if you gain weight, have greasy or matted hair, if you have to wear some outfit to keep the dust off of your skin, or you wear cheap glasses.

_My heart breaks for you._

_Here standing in the shadows, the light from your husband's office shines out I watch him take another woman. Their body slowly collided together like snails, it made me sick to my stomach hearing their moans and saying these words of love and wanting to be together._

_If he's unhappy then why couldn't he just leave? And then maybe, hopefully, I could happily have you._

_I could show him what he missed out..._

_That beautiful smile,_

_That laughter,_

_The way your hips move like a feline,_

_How the way the wind plays with your gorgeous long strands._

_Your delicious meals, and your never-ending kindness and selflessness._

_However, my hope ran dry when you told me that you still love your husband despite his infidelity._

_I never wanted to speak to you nor see you, but I understand now, how you feel. How that call girl feels being in love with someone they can't have and never will, but there was that hope that their minds will change and they leave their spouse just for you._

Your eyes that once shined brightly like the sun had now became like the dark abyss of the ocean ever since that night I caught those two again six months ago. You have changed, the angel you once were had now become a demon of Hell. Through the months your husband and I were away on business, the both of us would speak on the phone or either on camera on my laptop or my phone; you speak of your devious plans to rid of your husband's assistant from his life and mind, so you two could be together forever and happy.

Somehow that doesn't stop me from loving you because I want him out of my life so I could be with you.

_I could treat you so much better then your two-timing husband. I could make him feel deep regret for choosing his little assistant that he supposedly loves over such a sweet beautiful young woman like yourself; seeing how jealous I give you affection and spoil you with love that you want so much that your bastard of a husband refuse to give you, and not carnal gifts, his mistress would become jealous and try to seduce me, but I would easily brush her off telling her that I don't sleep with dirty trash that smells like shit._

I could make you feel good, I could your husband jealous because he is so adapted to his little whore-bag's ways that he's not like the beast his ex-girlfriends use to say to me.

I need to speak to you, I need to hear your voice. I need to hear your laugh...

And so Erwin, laying upon his fixed bed, dawning long cream colored pants, and a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows he reached over to one side of his bed, an excuse for him to smell her scent and took his phone off of the nightstand. Laying back down he called pressed #2 on the speed dial and pressed the green button. He pressed the speaker against his ear listening to the sound of her phone ring once, twice, three times before she answered.

_| "Hello?"|_

Erwin held his voice, her voice sent chills of anticipation throughout his body.

"[Name]? It's Erwin."

She responded with a giggle, the man resting on his bed couldn't help, but smile at her response. His heart beating with love.


End file.
